


Pillow Talk

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Airachnid's favourite lover was the one who learned when to keep his mouth closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> It's been several months since I've written any Soundwave/Airachnid, and quite frankly that's just unacceptable.

Airachnid never thought she would love the lips of a mech with no face. But there they were; nestled comfortably on her neck, murmuring silence, gliding down the protoform of her back with breaths like solar flares.

She might have caught a glimpse of his faceplate if she glanced over her shoulder, watching him caress her like a pet, but she found the mystery only heightened the pleasure. She never knew what he looked like; he never knew if she was plotting murder in the middle of her overloads. It was a suitable dynamic for both of them. Pleasure and fear constantly mingled together, as unlikely berthmates as the two of them themselves. 

Something tightened near her abdomen, either a tentacle wreathing its way around her or arousal sneaking up on her like it always did in the lull of afterglow. A back leg lazily arced back and forth on its joint, trying to catch Soundwave as he methodically slathered himself over her body. He always liked claiming her in some way; a bite here, a nibble along her crest, a hard thrust into her when she soaked the berth through with lube. 

"I think you enjoy me much more than you let on, Soundwave," she mused underneath him, already knowing she was right. She never knew his reasons for agreeing to their trysts, and she never expected replies from him aside from the ocassional grunt or rare treasured moan. It wasn't like he'd had his glossa taken out- after all, she'd had it lapping away at her valve several times previously- he was just a private mech. Words were wasteful, when she could just read his thoughts in his body grinding against her, glued together in cold coolant as lava ran through their veins, scorching them both from the inside.

Just above her aft, the ghostly lips paused along with the spindly digits gently holding her legs apart. In a nanoklick Airachnid actually suspected she'd get a voice from him at last, something to touch herself to when he wasn't there for her, when a blip sounded close enough to her audio that she almost thought it was from her own comm unit.

She always turned her own off, though, never willing to sacrifice overloads for some pointless command summons. Soundwave was the one who had to put duty first, always, forever at the beck and call of the universe's most useless war criminals. At least all she asked of him was a hard frag every now and then. 

Soundwave silenced the summons, systems rattling in hidden frustration as he slowly untangled himself; tentacles slithering over her skin and back into their ports, digits extracting themselves with lumps of pink goo from inside her. They hadn't even gotten past the foreplay yet. Airachnid had felt the heat building up to a slow throb in his codpiece, though. He wouldn't be gone long.

"Hurry back, sweetspark," she purred anyway, quickly replacing his hands with her own and working her imprint into the berth covers. "I'd hate to start the fun without you."

Soundwave gave her an anonymous glare; they both knew he always came back to her dripping wet, halfway through her third overload and not even moaning his name. And then he'd have to make her overload twice as much from his spike and tendrils, and Airachnid could feel smug about having manipulated him yet again. 

He was a smart mech, though. Chances were he'd figured out her game long ago, and he just liked the excuse to dominate her.

He glared at her a nanoklick longer than usual before slipping his armour on and leaving. The confirmation she'd been looking for that he was just as voracious as her. She smiled through poison filmed fangs and another pulse around her digits, still feeling his touch lingering like an icy wind.


End file.
